


Never Trust a Curtain

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Abuse of shower curtains, Anal Sex, Caught, Coitus Interruptus, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Shower Sex, bottom!James, lol poor James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the Big Time Rush Kink Meme: James and Kendall get caught by Katie and have to keep her from telling Momma Knight. Even better if there's shower!sex involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust a Curtain

"Fuck Kendall! Yeah! Right there! So good, uh, more!" James pants, hands sliding against the wet tile as Kendall thrusts into him.  
  
"God, you're so hot! Just wanna do this ah-all day!" Kendall breathes against James' neck, face turned away from the hot spray.  
  
James groans, nodding, "Y-yeah. Oh God! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop! I swear to God, I'll kill you if you do!"  
  
Kendall grunts in response, speeding up. He reaches around to fist James' cock, the taller boy hissing at the combined stimulation, "Want you to come for me, James. Want you to let go all over my h-hand."  
  
James gasps, stomach tightening at Kendall's husky voice in his ear. The words really shouldn't turn him on so much, considering the filth that normally falls out of his mouth when they're fucking, but Kendall never takes control like this. Sure, he's a top, no doubt about it, but dominant is not a word usually associated with Kendall. Or ever associated, for the matter. So if James' hand slips off the wall, it's completely understandable. And if his sex-fogged mind decides the curtain could withstand the weight of someone his size and he maybe grabs onto it in hopes of keeping his balance, than that's also understandable. And if he soon finds himself outside the shower, curtain draped over him and water spilling over the tile floor, cock still in his ass, then it's not only understandable, but entirely Kendall's fault.  
  
Kendall curses, but his thrusts don't slow and James is very thankful for that, though he does whine in protest when Kendall releases his cock. At least until he realizes his friend is throwing the curtain off of them, cussing at it, and that's kind of hilarious. And then when Kendall's hands grip his hips tight, pulling him back into the thrusts, James decides he can support his body with one arm and starts to jerk himself with his free hand.  
  
He's so close, knows that with a few more strikes against that spot inside of him, he'll be coming harder than he ever has and asking Kendall why the hell they'd never tried doing it in the shower before. Or, on the bathroom floor as things now are.  
  
And as if the world has heard his question, the bathroom door suddenly slams open, "Kendall?! Are you okay? I heard something fall and-"  
  
Both boys look up to see Katie staring at them in horror. James fails to bites back a moan as Kendall continues to thrust on instinct. The sound is enough to break the little girl's shock and she runs out of the room.  
  
Kendall drives into him two more times before stilling, coming hard and filling James. Only instead of riding it out, he pulls out and jumps to his feet, grabbing a towel and running out of the room.  
  
James lays there for a moment, in complete shock, cock aching. He sighs, and begins jerking himself. He'd really wanted to come on Kendall's hand.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Katie? Katie!" Kendall calls out, tripping over the towel that he's trying to tie around his waist. He hears sobbing coming from the top of the swirly slide and sighs. He climbs up and feels his heart drop when he sees his little sister curled up, arms wrapped tight around her legs.  
  
He sits next to her, trying to get comfortable without exposing himself because he's pretty sure he's already done enough damage, "Katie, I, uh- Jesus." Kendall starts, realizing that he has no idea what to say. _I'm sorry you saw me having butt-sex with James_  just doesn't sound right. So instead he stays quiet.  
  
After a moment of her continued crying, Kendall reaches out a hand to try and comfort his sister, but she jerks away from him and he kind of feels like the worst person in the world. He sighs, running a hand through his still dripping wet hair.  
  
He waits until she's stopped sobbing before trying again, "What can I do to fix this?"  
  
Katie just shakes her head, "I'm telling mom."  
  
Kendall blanches. His mom doesn't even know he's gay, though she  _has_  been willing to bet money on James not being completely straight for years now.  
  
"Katie, you can't!" He almost shouts.  
  
She turns her head to look up at him with her red-rimmed eyes set in a challenging glare, "Why not?"  
  
Kendall sputters, "Because! She'll flip! She doesn't even know I-" Kendall stops, clamping his mouth shut and slamming his head back against the wall. He stares up at the ceiling, kind of waiting (hoping) for it to crash down onto him.  
  
When nothing of the sort happens, he looks back over at Katie, and suddenly remembers who it is he's dealing with, "What do you want?"  
  
She turns toward him, any clue that she had been crying moments before having vanished, "First, you are my personal slave for the next three months."  
  
"Three months?!" Kendall interrupts, because seriously,  _three months?_  
  
Katie cuts off any further ranting he'd planned on doing with a glare and two upheld fingers, "Second, I get full control of the TV this season."  
  
Kendall adjusts his jaw, pouting, but nods.  
  
"And third, you put on some pants."  
  
Kendall looks over to see her grinning at him, and he knows she's forgiven him. He smiles back.  
  
It's quiet for a moment before Katie clears her throat, "The pants thing was kinda an immediate condition."  
  
"Oh! Right!"


End file.
